bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Avani Domatrice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830316 |no = 8159 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = La capotribù di una banda nomade di cacciatori di mostri. Avani di Rih'alnase e le avventure di caccia del suo clan erano note in tutta Eneroth. Non essendo interessata alla guerra contro i Deva, Avani scelse di ignorare la chiamata del Signore Azurai che voleva radunare i clan Morokai per un'altra invasione. Presto gelosi della sua rapida ascesa alla fama e al potere, l'inazione di Avani scatenò il risentimento dei clan rivali nei suoi confronti. Conscia della crescente ostilità degli altri clan, Avani condusse i suoi uomini nelle profondità delle Bad Lands. Era sicura che quel territorio ostile avrebbe fatto da deterrente verso possibili attacchi; i Rih'alnase, al contrario, conoscevano bene la zona e le abitudini dei mostri locali. Tuttavia, non avrebbe mai immaginato che le sue azioni avessero già attirato l'attenzione di Azurai in persona. |summon = I Rih'alnase non devono render conto a nessuno. Ma coloro a cui teniamo saranno sempre cari amici e parte della famiglia. |fusion = Mmm, un altro regalo per me? Wow, non demordi! Eheh. Cosa dovrei fare? |evolution = Dal potere derivano grandi responsabilità. Come capotribù dei Rih'alnase, voi, la mia famiglia, siete mia responsabilità. |hp_base = 4270 |atk_base = 1765 |def_base = 1396 |rec_base = 1396 |hp_lord = 6101 |atk_lord = 2522 |def_lord = 1995 |rec_lord = 1995 |hp_anima = 6843 |rec_anima = 1797 |atk_breaker = 2720 |def_breaker = 1797 |def_guardian = 2193 |atk_guardian = 2322 |hp_oracle = 6101 |rec_oracle = 2292 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 36 |ls = Grinta del Domatore |lsdescription = +40% ATT; notevole aumento dei danni da Scintilla; aumento della barra BB |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 75% boost & 1~2 BC on spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Burrasca di Rovi |bbdescription = Potente combo di 24 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; probabilità di infliggere un'anomalia di stato casuale |bbnote = 1~2 BC fill on spark, 40% chance to inflict random aliment |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |ccbbt = 24 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Qatila Easifa |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 30 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; probabile aumento della vulnerabilità dei nemici a Scintilla per 2 turni; aumenta i danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |sbbnote = 25% chance to increase Spark vulnerability by 25%, 80% boost to Spark damage, +1 to each hit count (raises normal hits delivered) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * |sbb10 =* * * |evofrom = 830315 |evointo = 830317 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 750122 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Avani 6 }}